The Fly of The Goose
by ArcadiaPirat
Summary: Kleine einfache Post-Voldy Story, Sehr OOC mit einem sehr ungewöhnlichen Pairing, Harry Potter/Katie Bell


**The Fly of The Goose**

**Im Letzten Jahr habe ich vor Weihnachten**

**ja eine kleine un dschlichte Post-Voldi Story **

**On gestellt die da schon länger auf meiner**

**Festplatte am Verstauben war.**

**Tja, ich hab da auf einer einer alten Festplatte**

**noch eine gefunden die schön älter ist, da**

**dachte ich mir, warum nicht das vom letzten**

**Jahr wiederholen.**

**Also, viel Spass und beschauliche Feiertage**

**wünsche ich hiermit, auf das ihr alle viele**

**Geschenke bekommt und ein Schönes **

**Weihnachtsfest habt.**

**Euer Harlock**

**Prolog**

Harrys Atmung war schnell, seine Herz schlug so laut das es beinahe alle anderen Geräusche in der unmittelbaren Umgebung übertönte.

Das Adrenalin pumpte sein Blut mit so einer Geschwindigkeit durch seine Adern das es fast wehtat.

Sein Blick war unfokussiert und verschwommen, er konnte vor seinen Füßen deswegen nur eine verschwommenen schwarze Masse erkennen.

In seiner rechten Hand konnte er deutlich seinen Zauberstab spüren, das Holz fühlte sich raus und rissig an, und mit diesem Gefühl kam seine Erinnerung langsam wieder und auch sein Blick klärte sich.

Vor seinen Füßen lag der Schrecken der magischen Welt, das Schreckgespenst das bisher sein Leben regiert hatte, der Dunkle Lord Voldemort, er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-wird.

Jetzt merkte er auch das um ihn herum alle am Jubeln waren, fast schon feierten, und das obwohl sie mitten auf einem sehr blutigen Schlachtfeld standen.

Links von ihm sah er zwei Auroren die sich Jubeln in den Armen lagen und dabei auf der Leiche eines gefallenen Todessers standen, das fand Harry mehr als nur geschmacklos.

Dann sah er auch noch Mundungus Fletscher der wirklich dabei war die Leichen einiger gefallener zu durchstöbern, das war für den jungen schwarzhaarigen zu viel.

Er fuhr herum und marschierte mit eher mechanisch wirkenden Schritten in Richtung Hogwarts davon, viele kamen dabei zu ihm und wollten ihm danken, umarmen, einige wollten ihn sogar küssen, doch er schüttelte alle ab.

Harry wollte jetzt einfach nur in den Gryffindortrackt und in seinen Schlafsaal, und das am besten alleine.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum erwartete ihn jedoch die Scharr der Schüler, und alle starrten ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an, nur warum wusste er nicht wirklich.

Seine Augen gingen über die Menge und er fand dabei auch die meisten seiner Freunde.

Die Blicke die ihn hier trafen, konnte er kaum aushalten, Harry riss sich los und ging dann langsam in Richtung Schlafsaal, und alles und jeder machte ihm Platz.

Er hatte zwar Angst das man ihm gleich folgen würde und mit fragen quälen würde, doch das geschah nicht, er erreichte den Schlafsaal und fand ihn zu seinem Glück verlassen vor.

Sein Puls beruhigte sich jetzt auch immer mehr wo er hier stand, wo er die letzten sechseinhalb Jahre gelebt und geschlafen hatte, wenn man die Zeit bei seinen Verwandten außen vor ließ.

Jetzt wurde ihm auch immer mehr bewusst was in der letzten Stunde alles geschehen war, was er getan hatte und wie viele Leben er genommen hatte.

Harry stieß sauer auf und hastete im nächsten Moment ins Bad wo er es bis zum ersten Waschbecken schaffte bevor er sich übergab.

Warum hatte er bloß soviel im Magen, wo kam das alles jetzt her?

Irgendwann war sein Magen dann aber leer, restlos leer.

Es kostete ihn einiges an Kraft, er drückte sich mit beiden Händen am Waschbecken hinauf bis er in den Spiegel sah, sich selber sah, sich und sein Erscheinungsbild.

Sein Gesicht war zerschrammt, Strähnen seines Haares waren deutlich verbrannt und qualmten noch ganz leicht.

Aber das war nicht das schlimmst, das schlimmste war das Blut.

Roter Lebenssaft der in seinem Haar klebte und an seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte, jetzt verstand er nur zu gut warum er im Gemeinschaftsraum so angestarrt wurde, er verstand es nur zu gut.

Harry brauchte einige Minuten, auch wenn es ihm wie stunden vorkam, um sich von seinem Anblick loszureißen und das Bad wieder zu verlassen.

Er ging wieder in den Schlafraum und dort zu seinem Bett, er setzte sich in das Himmelbett und schloss die Vorhänge dann mit einem Zauber und sicherte das ganze noch damit es keiner öffnen konnte.

Alleine sein, mehr wollte er jetzt nicht.

„**HAARRRYYYY!"** erschallte dann aber ein Ruf kurz nachdem die Tür zum Schlafsaal sehr geräuschvoll aufgestoßen wurde.

„Oh Harry, endlich ist es vorbei, endlich!"

Der schwarzhaarige konnte nur die Augen verdrehen als er Ginnys Stimme erkannte, im letzten Schuljahr war er mit ihr zusammen gekommen, hatte sich im letzten Sommer aber wieder von ihr getrennt da sie wegen ihm praktisch mit einem Fadenkreuz auf dem Rücken herum gelaufen war.

Damals wollte er sie wie alle seine Freunde schützen.

„Jetzt können wir endlich wieder zusammen sein! Wir haben so viel nachzuholen, doch jetzt haben wir alle Zeit der Welt!"

Sie versuchte erst die Vorhänge seines Bettes von Hand zu öffnen, als das nicht klappte versuchte sie es mit ihrem Zauberstab, doch auch das klappte nicht.

„Das ist so lächerlich Harry, komm nach unten, alle wollen Feiern, und die bist doch der Ehrengast. Bitte Harry, alle wollen uns sehen. Und das nicht nur hier, denk doch nur an all die Feierlichkeiten die noch folgen und wo wir hin müssen."

Der noch immer auf dem Bett sitzende schwarzhaarige hatte bis jetzt die Augen geschlossen gehabt, doch nach den letzten Worten riss er sie auf und starrte auf den geschlossenen Vorhang hinter dem das jüngste Kind der großen Familie Weasley stand und redete, und redete und redete.

Inzwischen konnte er auch laute Musik hören die deutlich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum kam, er drückte langsam seine Hände auf seine Ohren und blieb dann eine ganze Weile so sitzen, bis er hörte wie die Tür des Schlafsaals zuschlug.

„Endlich ist sie weg." murmelte er kaum hörbar, trotzdem konnte er noch immer die Feiernden unten im Gemeinschaftsraum hören, wieder musste er aufstoßen.

Zum Glück war sein Magen leer, sonst würde er sich erneut übergeben.

Seine Gedanken begannen sich zu bewegen, regelrecht zu rasen, denn langsam drangen Ginnys Worte in seinen Geist ein und er begann zu ahnen was noch alles auf ihn zukommen würde.

Vor seinen Geistigen Augen sah er Menschenmengen die ihm Umringten, Reporter die ihn belagerten und er von allem erdrückt wurde.

„Nein!" sagte er ernst und mit eindringlicher Stimme während er vehement mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

Schnell entfernte er die Zauber auf den Vorhängen seines Bettes und war froh das Ginny wirklich nicht mehr da war, mit einigen weiteren Zaubern packte er seinen Koffer und verkleinerte ihn dann, nur seinen Tarnumhang hatte er draußen behalten.

Harry steckte den verkleinerten Koffer in seine Hosentasche und warf sich dann den Tarnumhang über bevor er leise die Tür des Schlafsaals öffnete und hinter sich lies.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum erwarteten ihn seine Hauskameraden, sie feierten ausgelassen.

In einer Ecke sah Harry Ron und Hermine, sie waren wild am Knutschen.

So schnell und vorsichtig wie er konnte machte er sich daran den Gemeinschaftsraum zu durchqueren, und zu seinem Glück war das Portraitloch offen, so merkte keiner wie er ging.

Die Gänge von Hogwarts waren leer, man könnte sagen ausgestorben, so begegnete ihm niemand während er das Schloss, und dann das Gelände verließ und hinab ging nach Hogsmeade.

Von dort Apparierte er direkt in die Winkelgasse, wo er sich mitten zwischen ausgelassen Feiernden Hexen und Zauberern wiederfand.

Überall konnte er seinen Namen hören, und sogar Leute die sein Bild in die Höhe hielten, er war hier in seinem personifizierten Alptraum gelandet.

Da sein Ziel Gringotts war, hatte er einen wahren Spießrutenlauf vor sich, denn um zur Bank zu kommen musste er durch die Meute durch.

Er straffte sich, denn hadern und zögern würde ihm nichts bringen, und machte sich auf den Weg.

Mehrmals stieß er mit Leuten zusammen, jedes mal hielt er den Atem an, doch die Leute waren so sehr am Feiern das man ihn nicht bemerkte.

Mit einem erleichterten seufzen betrat er dann die praktisch ausgestorbenen Hallen von Gringotts, wo nur die Kobolde an ihren Plätzen saßen.

Harry lüftete seinen Tarnumhang und ging zum ersten Bankschalter.

„Ich möchte meinen Kontomanager sprechen bitte." sagte der schwarzhaarige nur leise, denn er wurde sich bewusst das er noch immer so aussah wie nach der Schlacht.

„Natürlich Mister Potter, ich werde sie führen. Folgen sie mir bitte." antwortete der Kobold als wenn nichts wäre und führte Harry zu einem Büro wo ihn ein anderer Kobold wartete.

„Ich grüße sie Mister Potter, womit kann Gringotts ihnen heute helfen?" fragte der Manager Sachlich aber sehr höflich.

„Ja, zum einen möchte ich das Gringotts meinen Zauberstab im Hauptverließ meiner Familie einschließt, ich habe schon vor einiger Zeit meine Magische Signatur komplett auf ihn übertragen, und im Verlies sollte ich für jede Art von Eulenpost unauffindbar sein. Darüber hinaus möchte ich eine Komplette Ausstattung um Bargeldlos in der Muggelwelt Bezahlen zu können, eine Liste ihrer Filialen und wo ich sie finden kann wäre auch nicht schlecht."

Der Kobold hatte ihm schweigend zugehört, bis jetzt.

„Ihren Worte nach zu Urteilen, denke ich sie wollen sich für einige Zeit aus der Magischen Welt von Großbritannien zurück ziehen. Einen Umstand den ich, wie ich zugebe, verstehen kann." erklärte der Manager und lies sich dann von einem Untergebenen eine längliche Box und einige Papiere bringen.

„Diese Box ist für ihren Stab, legen sie ihn bitte eigenhändig hinein, anschließend werde ich ihn mit einem Wachssiegel verschließen."

Harry tat was der Manager sagte und sah dann mit an wie sein Zauberstab kurz darauf weggebracht wurde, natürlich war er jetzt nicht wehrlos, in einem Armholster ruhte noch der Stab seines gefallen Paten Sirius, seine letzte Erinnerung an ihn.

„So Mister Potter, ich habe hier eine Kreditkarte für sie und dazu eine Lederne Geldbörse die mit ihrem Konto verbunden ist und auf ihren Wunsch einen Betrag ihrer Wahl in einer Muggelwährung ihrer Wahl enthalten kann. Dazu benötigen sie keinen Zauberstab, die Funktion wird durch die Nennung des Passwortes "Finanzkrise" aktiviert und funktioniert nur wenn sie die Börse dabei in der Hand halte."

Harry nickte nur und nahm dann die Geldbörse und nach einer weiteren Erklärung die Kreditkarte in Empfang, die Liste der Bankfilialen bekam er danach.

„Das wäre es auch Mister Potter, ich wünsche ihnen noch ein schönes Leben, auch im Namen der Kobolde von Gringotts, und hoffe sie irgendwann wieder einmal hier in unserer Filiale begrüßen zu dürfen."

Dieses sehr höfliche verhalten kannte der schwarzhaarige nur wirklich nicht von den Kobolden, doch es lies ihn leicht lächeln.

„Ich danke ihnen, und wünsche ihnen auch noch einen schönen Tag." verabschiedete Harry sich und Verlies dann unter seinem Tarnumhang erst die Bank, und kurz darauf die Magische Straße von London, sich fragend ob man in Hogwarst bereits bemerkt hatte das er weg war.

Doch er blickte jetzt nicht zurück, er wollte es nicht, wollte nur noch nach vorne sehen.

**The Fly of The Goose**

Das Licht in der Bar war eher Schummrig, in einer Ecke an einem runden Tisch saßen fünf Männer und spielten Karten, alle anderen Tische waren derzeit unbesetzt.

An der Theke der Bar saßen einige Leute und starrten eher Lustlos in ihre Gläser, hinter der Theke stand ein Mann mit dunklen Haaren die im Nacken zu einem lockeren Pferdeschwanz gebunden waren.

„Jo James, bring uns noch mal eine Runde!" rief einer von den Kartenspielern und James Evens, ehemals Harry James Potter antwortet mit einem einfachen Handwink.

Er stellte fünf Bier auf ein Tablett und brachte die dann zum Tisch wo er leere Bierflaschen gegen volle austauschte.

Die Bartür öffnete sich als James gerade wieder hinter der Bar stand, herein kamen drei Jugendliche die sich gespannt umsahen bevor sie sich an einen der freie Tische setzten.

James kniff seine Augen zusammen bevor er zu den dreien herüber ging.

„Ihr braucht es euch gar nicht zu bequem zu machen, denn hier bekommt ihr nichts zu trinken, denn ihr seht aus als wärt ihr nicht älter als zwölf, und Milch schenken wir nicht aus."

Die Anwesenden begannen leise deutlich sarkastisch zu kichern während die drei Jugendlichen alles andere als begeistert aussahen.

Die Jugendlichen standen abrupt auf und sahen aus als wenn sie Ärger machen wollten, doch die Tür der Bar ging erneut auf und zwei Uniformierte Polizisten traten ein.

„Gibts hier Ärger James?" fragte einer der beiden Uniformierte, ein Brocken von einem Mann der sicher seine 100-110 Kilo auf die Waage brachte, und das meiste davon deutlich als Muskeln mit sich herum trug.

James winkte nur ab und ging wieder hinter die Theke während die Jugendlichen sich schnell verzogen, er füllte zwei große Becher mit Kaffee und stellte sie auf den Tresen während er zu einer unscheinbaren Tür ging und einmal klopfte.

Die beiden Polizisten ließen sich an der Theke nieder und tranken ihren Kaffee, kurz darauf kam aus der Tür hinter der Theke eine rundliche kleine Frau die zwei Teller trug auf denen einige Sandwiches lagen, welche den beiden Polizisten vorgesetzt wurden.

Die Uniformierten bedankten sich und gönnten sich ihr spätes Mittagessen während James ein paar Gläser putze, jedenfalls bis ein älterer Mann die Bar betrat.

„So James, kannst dann Schluss machen. Ich hab alles erledigt."

„Sicher Robert, nicht das du was vergessen hast! Du weißt doch wie das bei Leuten in deinem alter ist." witzelte der schwarzhaarige und musste sich im nächsten Moment ducken um einem Handtuch auszuweichen.

„Verschwinde bloß James, sonst trete ich dir in den Hintern."

Der lachte nur und winkte noch einmal bevor er die Bar verließ und in strahlenden Sonnenschein der über Honolulu herrschte, trat.

Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und badete sein Gesicht einen Moment im Lichte der Sonne bevor er zum Parkplatz ging und in seinen Dodge Dakota stieg.

Der Motor sprang an und James fuhr los, er verließ Honolulu recht schnell, denn er wollte nur noch nach Hause.

Er brauchte recht lange da er oben an der Nordküste von Oʻahu wohnte, in einer künstlich angelegten Bucht.

Zugegeben, er hatte das mit der Bucht damals mit Gringotts geregelt, sonst hätte er das sicherlich nie so hinbekommen.

Gringotts war seit seinem Fortgang aus Großbritannien mehr oder weniger der einzige Kontakt mit der Magischen Welt aus der er kam, und das war ihm ganz recht so, denn er kam problemlos ohne Magie zurecht.

Gut, ganz ohne Magie lebte er nicht, so kleinere Sprüche benutzte er immer mal wieder, meistens in seinem Haushalt.

James war fast zu Hause, er bog von der Hauptstrasse ab auf eine kleine eher unbefestigte Straße und erreichte dann die kleine Bucht wo insgesamt vier Gebäude standen.

Drei der Gebäude waren eindeutig Wohnhäuser, das vierte jedoch sah aus wie ein sehr großes Bootshaus das Halb auf dem Land und halb im Wasser stand.

Sein Haus lag rechts vor dem Bootshaus und wirkte wie ein Typisches Strandhaus, er parkte seinen Wagen vor seinem Haus und ging hinein.

Helle Farben dominierten hier, und es hingen verschiedene Fotos und Bilder an den Wänden, doch keines von ihnen bewegte sich.

Ein Blinken an seinem Anrufbeantworter sagte ihm das er eine Nachricht hatte, im vorbei gehen schaltete er ihn auf Wiedergabe und ging weiter in seine Küche.

„Hey James, hab mal wieder eine Ladung für dich. Ein paar Touristen und eine Gruppe Geschäftsleute die schon das eine oder andere mal mit dir unterwegs waren. Abflug und Bezahlung übermorgen wie Üblich, also melde dich wenn das klar geht." erklang die Stimme eines Mannes aus dem Anrufbeantworter.

James holte sich aus seinem Kühlschrank etwas zu trinken und griff dann zum Telefon und benutze eine Kurzwahlnummer.

„Ja?"

„Toshi, ich mach den Flug und werde pünktlich da sein."

„Sehr gut James, wir sehen uns dann dort."

Er legte auf und trank dabei einen Schluck aus der Orangensaftpackung die er die ganze Zeit dabei in Händen hielt.

„Okay, sieben Stunden schlafen, Vorbereitungen vorher und dann in neun Stunden aufbrechen. Klingt doch nach einem Plan." murmelte er zu sich selber und stellte dann den Orangensaft weg um sich dann an die Arbeit zu machen.

**#+#+#+#+#**

„Und du bist sicher das dass eine gute Idee ist?"

„Aber sicher Schatz, Fliegen ist in der Nichtmagischen Welt eine der sichersten Arten zu Reisen, und sehr gemütlich. Außerdem soll dieser Flug ein echtes Erlebniss sein wie man mir versichert hat, und du musst dich noch schonen Katie. Denk bitte an das was die Heiler gesagt haben, kein Flohpulver, Portschlüssel oder gar Apparieren."

„Ja ist ja gut Mike, ich halte mich da dran." murrte Katie Bell leicht angesäuert wegen dieser Bemutterung und ließ ihren Blick dabei über die kleine Halle wandern in der sie und ihr Freund mit Acht anderen Leuten warteten.

„Wenn ich sie alle um Aufmerksamkeit bitten dürfte!" rief ein leicht untersetzter Japaner der durch einer von zwei Türen in die Halle gekommen war.

Gespräche verstummten und alle Anwesenden wandten sich dem Mann zu.

„Wir werden nun in einen Bus wechseln der uns dann zu ihrem Flugzeug bringt. Halten sie bitte die von mir ausgegebenen Bordkarten bei sich, ihr Gepäck hingegen stellen sie vor dem Einsteigen in den Bus neben die Tür des Fahrzeuges damit ein Mitarbeiter sie einladen kann."

Nach einem Wink den Japaners folgten alle zehn Fluggäste dem Mann nach draußen zu einem kleinen Bus welcher kurz darauf auch schon los fuhr.

„Mike warum fahren wir am Wasser entlang? Was hast du da gebucht?" fragte sie leise mit drohender Stimme.

Bevor sie jedoch eine Antwort bekam stoppte der Bus und alle begannen auszusteigen und der Japaner führte die Reisenden auf einen Steg an dessen Ende ein Flugzeug im Wasser schwamm.

Fasziniert betrachtete Katie die Flugmaschine, sie hatte in Muggelkunde genug aufgepasst um noch zu Wissen das es eine Maschinen mit zwei Propellermotoren war.

Doch noch interessanter fand sie die Aufmachung, das Flugzeug hatte eine Blütenweiße Grundfarbe und war mit eine Art Motiv bemalt, vorne unter den Fenstern des Cockpits war eine sitzende Frau im Kimono zu sehen die eine Querflöte Spielte und hinter ihr saßen in der Reihe verschiedene Tiere die ihr Scheinbar lauschten.

Das größte Motiv war aber ein Kirschblütenbaum dessen Blütenblätter scheinbar zu Boden vielen und so auf dem ganzen Rumpf zu sehen war, der Stamm des Baumes ging mitten am Rumpf nach oben und lange Äste gingen nach Rechts und Links und folgten so der Linie wo Rumpf und Dach in einander über gingen.

„Ah, eine Grumman HU-16 Albatross." sagte ein älterer Mann im Anzug leicht träumerisch.

„Eigentlich schafft dieses Flugzeug die Strecke von hier nach Hawaii gar nicht, doch der Besitzer hat die Motoren gegen modernere mit geringerem Treibstoffverbrauch ausgewechselt hat. Wirklich eine Traummaschine." schwärmte der Mann weiter.

Vor dem Einstig der Maschine stand eine Schlanke Asiatische Frau mit einem lächeln.

„Ich begrüße sie verehrte Reisende zu diesem Nonstopflug von Tokyo nach Hawaii. Mein Name ist Asuka Shimori und ich bin die Copilotin und Stewardess ihres Fluges und freue mich das sie sich für einen Flug mit Goose Aviation entschieden haben. Unsere Flugzeit wird in etwa zwölf stunden betragen. Anders als auf normalen Flügen gibt es bei uns keinen Knopf mit dem sie das Servicepersonal rufen können, jedoch werde ich in regelmäßigen Abständen zu ihnen kommen um mich um ihr leibliches Wohl zu kümmern, ebenso reichen wir während des Fluges zwei Mahlzeiten, wobei sie jeweils unter zwei Menüs auswählen können. Für weitere Unterhaltung verfügen alle Kopfstützen über einen Bildschirm mit Touchscreen und über den sie selber verschiedene Filme starten können, und die Sanitärzelle befindet sich vorne hinter dem Cockpit. Willkommen an Bord!"

Mit diesen drei letzten Worten trat die Copilotin bei Seite und man ließ die Leute einsteigen wobei sie die Bordkarten kontrollierte.

Katie war überrascht, die Sitze im Inneren erinnerte sie an richtige Sessel, angeordnet waren sie rechts und links an der Wand und alle waren Fensterplätze.

In der Mitte war der Gang noch immer breit genug das eine Person ohne Problem hergehen konnte.

„Komm Schatz, nehmen wir doch die ganz vorne, ich bin sicher da hat man den besten Ausblick." schlug Mike vor und zog Katie dann zu den beiden Sitzen ganz vorne wo Katie den rechten nahm.

„Sehr bequem." sagte sie leise und sah dabei vor sich auf einen kleinen Bildschirm an dessen Seite auch noch ein Kopfhörer hing.

Von hinten kam ein lautes Geräusch und Katie drehte sich um, so sah sie wie die Frau den Einstieg schloss und praktisch gleichzeitig sprangen die beiden Propellermotoren an und Katie krallte ihre Hände in die Armlehnen ihres Sitzes.

„Nur keine Angst, wenn wir erst in der Luft sind wird der Lärm nachlassen." sagte Asuka Shimori die das mitbekommen hatte zu Katie ehe sie weiter ins Cockpit ging.

Über der Cockpittür leuchtete jetzt ein Schild auf das alles dazu forderte sich anzuschnallen, was alle sofort machten.

Eine Sekunden später spürte man wie das Flugzeug in Bewegung geriet, Katie lehnte sich nach links um einen besseren Blick ins Cockpit zu haben.

Sie sah einen mit Tätowierungen versehenen Männlichen Arm dessen Hand auf einer Reihen hoher Hebel lag und diese scheinbar langsam nach vorne schob.

„Du musst mal rausschauen, das ist der Wahnsinn!" hörte sie Mike sagen der praktisch am Fenster klebte, Katie wandte sich dem zu und konnte so Wasser sehen das wild spritzte.

Dann spürte sie aber wie das Flugzeug vorne angehoben wurde und nur kurz darauf hinauf in den Himmel stieg bis die Maschine nach einiger Zeit wieder in die Waagerechte ging.

Mit einem leichten Knacken erwachten an der Decke einige kleine Lautsprecher und eine Männerstimme erklang.

**„Verrehte Fluggäste, hier Spricht ihr Flugkapitän James Evans. Ich begrüße sie noch einmal an Bord des Fluges EA-3110 Tokyo nach Honolulu. Unsere Reisehöhe beträgt 4500 Meter bei einer Reisegeschwindigkeit von 550 Km/h. Laut Wetterbericht erwartet uns klares Wetter während unseres ganzen Wegen, also genießen sie den Flug."**

Es knackte ein weiteres mal und Katie nahm an das sich die Lautsprecher abgeschaltet hatten, sie sah wieder aus dem Fenster und sah außer einigen weißen Wolken nur das Meer unters ich und den Horizont.

Hinter ihr hörte sie wie jemand sagte das der Pilot auch gleichzeitig der Chef der Fluglinie war.

Asuka Shimori erschien und begann damit sich um die Reisenden zu kümmern, sie verteilte Getränke und auch Decken.

Sehr zu Katies missfallen bestellte Mike sich Wodka, und das obwohl er wusste das Katie es nicht leiden konnte wenn er das Zeug trank, denn er benahm sich dann am ende immer wie der letzte Höhlentroll.

Sie entschied sich dafür erst einmal sich etwas abzulenken, deswegen setzte sie die Kopfhörer auf und besah sich die Auswahl an Filmen.

**+#+**

Der Flug war ohne große Probleme verlaufen, das Wetter war gut geblieben, sie hatten sogar Rückenwind gehabt während einer großen Strecke.

Das einzige Manko war einer der Fluggäste der langsam immer etwas lauter wurde.

„Der Typ auf Sitzplatz zwei wird immer unverschämter, jetzt wollte der mir doch grade an meinen Arsch fassen. Also die Freundin von dem tut mir echt leid, die hat das nämlich mitbekommen und sah nicht sehr begeistert aus." berichtete Asuka die von hinten wieder ins Cockpit kam und sich wieder auf ihrem Platz nieder ließ.

„Wir sind ja gleich da, dann lade ich dich zum Frühstück ein."

„Okay James, das habe ich mir dann auch verdient, immerhin geht es hier im meinen Arsch."

„Stimmt Asuka, aber das ist deine Schuld, warum hast du auch so einen Knackigen Arsch." sagte er und grinste die Japanerin dabei breit an.

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später waren sie gelandet und James steuerte die Albatross an den Steg wo ein Team beriet war das Flugzeug und dessen Passagieren in Empfang zu nehmen.

Als die Maschine sicher vertäut war schnallte der schwarzhaarige sich los, Asuka war schon vorher nach hinten gegangen um die Passagiere dort zu verabschieden.

Eigentlich würde er jetzt gar nicht aufstehen sondern warten bis sie wieder starten könnten, doch er wollte sich jetzt mal den Kerl ansehen der den Vorrat an Wodka versoffen hatte und deshalb so laut gewesen war und versucht hatte Asuka an den Arsch zu fassen.

James erhob sich aus dem Sitz und erstarrte im ersten Moment, denn nur einen Meter entfernt erhob sich gerade eine braunhaarige Frau die ihm sofort bekannt vor kam.

Sein Augen wanderten die schlanken Bein hinauf über einen wohlgeformten Hintern der in engen Jeans steckte und zu einem sehr drahtigen Körper gehörte mit sehr gut verteilten Proportionen, und als er dann am Gesicht ankam traf ihn die Erkenntnis, Katie Bell.

Sie hatte James aber noch nicht gesehen, deswegen wollte er sich jetzt wieder ans Steuer setzten, doch als wenn das Schicksal mal wieder was gegen ihn hatte, da drehte Katie Bell sich um und sah ihn an.

„Ich hoffe sie hatten einen Angenehmen Flug Miss!" sagte er so locker es ging und wurde dafür mit einem sehr schönen lächeln belohnt.

„Ja es sehr sehr angenehm." erwiderte sie und senkte dann leicht rot werdend ihre Stimme.

„Und ich entschuldige mich für meinen Freund, das passiert immer wenn er Wodka trinkt, und obwohl ich es nicht gut heiße trink er doch immer wieder dieses Zeug."

„Ach machen sie sich keinen Sorge, der Flug ist überstanden ohne das jemand zu schaden gekommen ist. Also vergessen sie das ganze und genießen sie ihren Aufenthalt auf Ohahu." sagte er und setzte dann seinerseits eines seiner charmantesten lächeln auf während er sie zum Ausstieg brachte.

Als sie auf dem Steg war und mit ihrem Freund an Land ging atmete er durch, denn nichts sah danach aus das sie ihn erkannt hatte.

**+#+**

Katie blickte noch einmal zurück als hinter ihr die Motoren des Flugzeuges wieder ansprangen, dieser James Evans war ihr auf Anhieb sympathisch, groß, Athletisch gebaut und ein lächeln das sie zum schmelzen brachte, auch wenn sie es gut versteckt hatte.

Ihr blick wanderte zu Mike der gerade dabei war mit seinem Gleichgewicht zu kämpfen und sich scheinbar krampfhaft an einer Straßenlaterne festhielt und sie verzog vor missfallen das Gesicht.

„Oh Mike." seufzte sie und zog ihren Koffer hinter sich her zu ihrem Freund um ihn und seinen Koffer dann ebenfalls hinter sich her zu ziehen.

Wegen Mikes zustand dauerte es gute zwei Stunden ehe sie in ihrem Hotel waren wo Katie einiges aufbringen musste damit sie ihr Zimmer auch bekamen da ihr Begleiter sich alles andere als nett benahm und so bei den Angestellten des Hotels sehr aneckte, nett ausgedrückt.

„Warte nur ab Stoakes, wenn du wieder nüchtern bist werden wir uns unterhalten." knurrte die braunhaarige und ging dann erst einmal unter die Dusche, dabei sah sich immer mal wieder das lächelnde Gesicht von James Evans vor sich.

„Nur eine Schwärmerei." sagte sie sich selber nach dem Duschen bevor sie zum Bett ging und sich drauf fallen ließ, dabei sah sie mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen zur einzigen Couch im Zimmer wo sie Mike mehr oder weniger abgelegt hatte.

Etwas das er mehr als verdient hatte nach ihrer Meinung, sie ließ ihren Kopf zur Seite fallen und blickte dann aus dem großen Balkonfenster und wieder zu ihrem Freund.

„Also der pennt sicher bis morgen früh durch, aber ich bleib sicher nicht hier sitzen." entschied Katie und zog sich ein luftiges Sommerkleid an und verließ kurz darauf das Hotelzimmer um die Stadt zu erkunden.

Bis jetzt war sie nur innerhalb der Magischen Welt gereist, oder war in der Innenstadt von London gewesen, doch so etwas wie hier war sehr neu für sie.

Zwar war die Winkelgasse und auch der Rest der Britischen Magischen Gesellschaft offener und heller geworden seit dem Ende des Dunklen Lords, doch das war kein Vergleich mit dem was sie hier sah.

Vor allem als sie dann an den Strand kam, der weiße Sand, das blau des Meeres, dieser Anblick ließ sie aufseufzen.

Katie zog die leichten Schuhe aus die sie an hatte und begann dann Barfuß durch den Sand zu wandern der angenehm warm war.

Direkt neben dem Strand gab es immer wieder kleine Buden und Stände an denen Neben Souvenirs immer wieder Getränke und Speisen angeboten wurden.

Nach einiger Zeit verließ sie aber den Strand und überprüfte so vorsichtig und unauffällig wie viel Muggelgeld sie dabei hatte, denn sie wollte unbedingt ins Wasser gehen, doch sie wollte wiederum nicht extra zurück zum Hotel wegen ihres Badeanzuges.

Aber ein wirkliches Problem war das nicht nachdem sie ihrem Geld gesehen hatte, sie würde sich einfach einen neuen Kaufen, genug Läden zur Auswahl hatte sie hier auf alle Fälle.

Nachdem sie aber durch drei verschiedene Läden gestreift war war sie ein wenig frustriert, nicht einen Badeanzug hatte sie gefunden, nur Bikinis.

Doch das war bis jetzt nicht wirklich ihr style gewesen.

„Warum mach ich da bloß so einen Hehl draus, ich brauch mich doch nicht wirklich Verstecken, und hier tragen doch alle Mädchen und Frauen so was." murmelte Katie und steuerte den nächsten Laden an wo sie begann sich verschiedene Bikinis anzusehen.

Am ende viel ihre Wahl auf einen dunkelroten den sie auch gleich unter ihrem Sommerkleid anbehielt was laut der Verkäuferin des Ladens nicht selten passierte.

Zusätzlich kaufte sich Katie noch einen kleinen Rucksack so wie eine Standhandtuch und ein normales Handtuch.

So ausgerüstet ging sie zurück an den Strand und suchte sich einen Platz in der unmittelbaren Nähe eines Rettungsschwimmerturms und lag einige Minuten später entspannt in der Sonne.

„Ja das ist Urlaub." seufzte sie.

**+#+#+#+#+**

James landete die Albatross und brachte sie wieder an ihren Stammplatz neben seiner anderen Maschine im Wasserhangar, den er extra hatte bauen lassen.

„Und, wohin führst du mich zum Frühstück aus?" fragte Asuka nachdem sie das Flugzeug gesichert hatten und aus dem Hangar traten.

„Ich dachte ans Kahala Hotel."

„Hui, du willst mich wohl richtig Verwöhnen was mein Lieber, aber erwarte jetzt bloß nicht das ich nein sage."

Beide lachten während sie zu James Wagen gingen der noch immer vor seinem Haus stand, vorm einsteigen hielt Asuka den dunkelhaarigen aber ab.

„Wollen wir unsere Boards mitnehmen und nach dem Frühstück an den Strand gehen?" fragte die Asiatin.

„Gute Idee, geh deines Holen und ich hol eben meines."

Die beiden trennten sich und James ging ins Haus und ging in einen Nebenraum des Wohnzimmers wo drei Surfboard und verschiedene andere Sportsachen lagerten, so z.B. ein Mountainbike und Kletterequipment.

Er schnappte sich eines der Boards und einen Rucksack ehe er seine Badeshort und einen Neopren Springsuite, also einen mit halben Beinen und ohne Arme in seinem Fall.

Noch zwei Handtücher und schon konnte er zurück zu seinem Wagen wo er sein Board hinten auf die Ladefläche legte und den Rucksack auf die Rückbank des Dodge.

Asuka erschien nur einige Minuten später und tat es ihm nach, ihr Board landete bei dem von James ehe sie in den Wagen stieg.

„Na, konntest du dich mal wieder nicht entscheiden welche Farbe dein Anzug haben sollte?" fragte er stichelnd bevor er den Motor startete.

„Idiot!" bekam er als Antwort mit einem schlag auf den Arm ehe er los fuhr.

Danach fuhren sie in Kahala Hotel wo sie in aller Ruhe Frühstückten, auch wenn es inzwischen fast schon Mittagszeit war, jedoch störten sie sich da ganz und gar nicht daran.

Nach dem sie dann gefrühstückt hatten fuhren sie zum Strand, natürlich hatten sie eine Art Stammstrand wo sie immer Surfen gingen.

So wussten auch beide wo sie sich in Ruhe ihre Noeprenanzüge anziehen konnten ehe sie sich beide ihre Boards schnappten und ins Wasser gingen.

Die Wellen waren gut und James genoss die Zeit, hier am Strand war er bekannt und hatte sich mit einigen Leuten angefreundet seit er vor Jahren anfing Surfen zu lernen.

„Aloha James." wurde der dunkelhaarigen nach einiger Zeit von einem älteren Hawaiianer begrüßt der mit seinem Board neben ihn paddelte.

„Aloha Kanoa, wie geht es dir?"

„Gut James, so wie immer. Ich wollte dir nur sagen das du scheinbar eine neue Bewunderin hast, denn du wirst schon die ganze Zeit beobachtet." erklärte der ältere und deutete dann mit einen Kopfnicken Richtung Strand.

Es dauerte einige Momente bis er sah wen Kanoa meinte, am Strand stand Katie und beobachtete ganz eindeutig ihn.

„_Soll ich an Land gehen und mit ihr Sprechen, oder lieber nicht?"_ fragte er sich in Gedanken und betrachtete dabei seine ehemalige Schulkameradin.

Schließlich zuckte er mit den Schultern und paddelte an Land.

Früher hatte er Katie nur als Schulkameradin gesehen, oder als sehr gute Quidditschspielerin, doch jetzt sah er alles ein wenig anders.

Aus dem Mädchen von damals war eine sehr gut aussehende Frau geworden, etwas das ihm jetzt wo sie im Bikini war noch mehr auffiel als noch heute morgen im Flugzeug wo sie noch normale Sachen an hatte.

„Guten Tag Mister Evans, ich hätte nicht erwartet das wir uns so bald wieder sehen."

„Aloha Miss..."

„Bell, Katie Bell." stellte sie sich vor und lächelte James dabei an, der sah sich dabei um.

„Wo haben sie denn ihren Begleiter gelassen?"

Katies Gesicht verfinsterte sich regelrecht für einen Moment bevor sie antwortete.

„Der liegt im Hotel auf der Couch und schläft seinen Rausch aus."

James konnte nichts anderes machen als zu schmunzeln, er rammte sein Board in den Sand damit es stehen blieb und befreite dann seinen Oberkörper von dem Neoprenanzug.

„_Oh Wow!"_ schoss es durch Katies Kopf als ihr gegenüber seinen Oberkörper frei machte und sie musste sich sehr zusammenreißen um nicht zu starren oder zu sabbern.

„_Mike ist zwar kein Dickerchen und hat nur einen ganz leichten Bauchansatz, was mich eigentlich nicht stört, aber dieser Evans ist ja ein echtes Sahnestück." _dachte sie bei dem Blick auf das gut ausgeprägte Sixpack und lächelte dabei fast schon selig.

Selbst die Tätowierungen störten sie nicht, auf seinen Unterarmen trug er rechts einen Tiger und links einen Drachen und wie sie jetzt auch sah ein großes Tatoo auf dem Rücken das von oben bis unten reichte, ein Schwert und einen Schild mit dem Wappen einer Gans.

Der Blick von Katie wie sie ihn musterte entging James ganz und gar nicht, und wenn er ehrlich war, so machte ihm das ganz und gar nichts aus.

Er wusste das er eigentlich jetzt gehen sollte damit sie ihn nicht vielleicht doch noch erkennt, doch er wollte nicht wirklich.

Um genau zu sein wollte er sogar noch weiter gehen.

„Darf ich sie zu einem Drink einladen Miss Bell?" fragte er deshalb und deutete dabei zu einer nur wenige Metern entfernte kleine Strandbar.

„Natürlich Alkohofrei!" setzte er noch nach als er an Katies Begleiter dachte der ja gerade seinen Rausch ausschlief.

„Dann gerne." sagte die braunhaarige und lies sich von James führen der sein Board mitnahm um es dann näher an der Bar wieder abzustellen.

„Möchten sie etwas bestimmt Miss?" fragte James als sie sich an die Bar stellten.

„Nein, um ehrlich zu sein hab ich da keinerlei Erfahrung. Also gebe ich mich ganz in ihre Hände." antwortete Katie und lächelte ihn dabei ganz offen und freundlich an.

„Gut." sagte James und bestellte dann auch gleich zwei Cocktails.

„Hey, zwei mal Geisha bitte."

„Geisha? Was ist das für ein Getränk?" fragte Katie.

„Das ist ein Cocktail, man braucht, Vanilleeis, Kirschsaft Lite Cola und Zitronensaft. Er ist sehr erfrischend." erklärte James und beide sahen zu wie der Barmann die beiden Cocktails zusammen mixte und schließlich in zwei Bauchige Whiskygläser gefüllt wurde zusammen mit Eis und je einem Strohhalm.

„Mhm...erfrischen und süß." sagte Katie nach ihrem ersten Probieren und James lächelte.

„Sagen sie Mister Evans..."

„James, sagen sie bitte James!"

Katie lächelte und nickte.

„Gerne James, dann sag aber auch bitte Katie. Und was ich fragen wollte James, wie ist es hier zu leben und zu Arbeiten?"

„Nun, es gibt immer Sonne und Strand, und immer Touristen. Jedoch, als Nicht Eingeborener, als Haole hat man aber hier auch gelegentlich einen Schwierigen Stand, besonders wenn es um Traditionen geht. Ich habe fast drei Jahre gebraucht bis man mich akzeptiert hat in gewissen Kreisen. Ab da war ruhiges Arbeiten nicht nicht wirklich ein Problem, aber, zur Weihnachtszeit reise ich immer zum Festland. Eine gewisse Portion Schnee und Kälte brauche ich immer mal wieder und mache dann Urlaub." erklärte James in aller Ruhe und nippte dabei an seinem Drink.

Katie hing förmlich an seinen Lippen, was ihm doch sehr schmeichelte.

„Für mich als Touristin, die auch noch das aller erste mal an so einem Ort ist, ist das alles einfach nur ein Wundervoller Anblick." während sie das sagte machte sie eine Ausholende Bewegung Richtung Strand und Meer.

„Wie, eine so schöne Frau ist zum ersten mal am Strand, das kann ich kaum glauben!" sagte er nur und beide brachen darauf in Gelächter aus.

Leider ging auch diese Zeit zu ende und die beiden mussten sich trennen, James blickte Katie nach als sie ging und sich mehr als einmal noch zu ihm Umdrehte.

Als die braunhaarige ausser Sicht war kam Asuka auf ihn zu und grinste richtig Dreckig.

„Da soll mich doch der große Kahuna mit seiner Keule schlagen, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste James, würde ich sagen du versucht die kleine Einzufangen."

Der dunkelhaarigen sagte nichts dazu und griff sich nur sein Board um dann Richtung seines Wagens zu gehen nachdem er die beiden Cocktails bezahlt hatte.

**#+#+#+#+#+#+#**

Katie hatte die erste Nach im Hotel in dem großen Bett alleine verbracht, leider, doch dieses leider betraf nicht den gerade wach werdenden Mann auf der Couch.

„Oh Merlin und seine dreckigen Unterhosen." stöhnte Mike Stoakes und versuchte aufzustehen, was ihn aber schmerzhaft zusammenzucken ließ.

„Warum liege ich auf der Couch?" fragte er und blickte mit blutunterlaufenen Augen zu Katie.

„Weil du es nicht anders verdienst hast!"

„Was? Warum sagst du das Schätzchen?"

Das Gesicht von Katie verfinsterte sich, sie haste es wenn er sie Schätzchen nannte, denn es klang immer irgendwie billig.

„Ich werde dir sagen warum du das verdienst hast Mike. Weil du dich mal wie der letzte Troll aufgeführt hast und dich Betrunken hast. Du hast uns während des Fluges, und bei unserer Ankunft um Hotel völlig Blamiert." mit jedem Wort wurde sie immer etwas lauter, am ende war sie nahe daran ihn anzubrüllen.

Doch das war gar nicht nötig, denn dank seines Katers hielt er sich am ende stöhnend den Kopf, was bei Katie eine gewisse Genugtuung auslöste.

Nachdem Mike sich dann frisch gemacht hatte gingen sie erst Frühstücken, bevor sie begannen die Sehenswürdigkeiten der Insel zu erkunden.

Die ersten Tage waren auch wirklich sehr schön, das konnte Katie einfach nicht bestreiten.

Doch heute am Abend vierten Tages gingen sie in einen angesagten Nachtclub.

„Du siehst wirklich zum Anbeißen aus mein Schatz." säuselte Mike und betrachtete dabei die braunhaarige die ein enganliegendes knielanges schwarzes Kleid trug das ihren Rücken dabei so gut wie völlig frei ließ.

„Ja ja." murmelte sie nur, denn sie mochte solche Kleidung nicht, absolut nicht, lieber trug sie legere und lockere Kleidung.

Im inneren des Clubs war es Laut und Bunt, die Leute hatten aber eindeutig Spaß, und der Alkohol floss in Massen.

Katie hielt sich an Alkoholfreie Cocktails während Mike wieder dem Wodka verfiel, was besonders beim Tanzen auffiel, denn er ging immer mehr auf Tuchfühlung bei ihr.

„Hör endlich auf Mike!" hisste sie als er mal wieder versuchte mit seinen Fingern unter ihr Kleid zu kommen.

Sauer wie eine Banshee rauschte sie zu den Toiletten um sich erst einmal frisch zu machen, denn wie es jetzt nicht tat, würde sie Mike gleich eine runter hauen.

Sie seufzte ein letztes mal und prüfte dann ob ihr Haar in Ordnung war ehe sie zurück ging, dabei musste sie an der Bar vorbei.

Am anderen Ende der Bar sah sie zwischen den Leuten einen Mann in einem schwarzen Sakko der ihr bekannt vor kam.

Als sie näher dran war und der Mann sich umdrehte erkannte sie James Evans der ein schwarze Hose mit passendem Sakko, weißes Hemd und schwarzen Lackschuhen richtig Edel aussah.

Leider sah es so aus als wenn er gerade gehen wollte und Katie musste sich schnell entscheiden ob sie ihm hinter her gehen sollte, was aber völlig nebensächlich war, denn ihre Beine hatte noch vor ihrem Kopf entschieden und waren dem dunkelhaarigen wie von selbst gefolgt.

**+#+#+**

Ein wenig feiern und abhängen, das wollte James, dazu hatte er einige seiner Kunden mitgenommen und in den Club sozusagen eingeführt.

Doch irgendwann hatte auch er genug und wollte nach Hause, er bezahlte seine Getränke und verließ den Club.

Der Abend war aber recht nett gewesen, er hatte sich gut unterhalten und sogar zwei Aufträge für morgen und übermorgen.

„James, hallo James!"

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich um und sah Katie auf sich zukommen, in einem Kleid in dem sie Verbot guten aussah.

„Katie, das ist jetzt aber eine Überraschung."

„Ja kann man so sagen, ich hätte auch nicht damit gerechnet. Aber Mike wollte unbedingt weggehen, und was soll ich sagen, wir sind hier im Club gelandet." erklärte sie und lächelte am ende ihn wieder an.

„Nun, dann sollte ich ihrem Freund wohl für dieses überraschende Treffen danken." erwiderte und und konnte trotz der eher bescheidenen Lichtverhältnisse auf dem Parkplatz sehen das sie rot wurde.

James lehnte sich leicht zur Seite als wenn er an ihr vorbei sehen würde.

„Und wo ist der Partykönig?"

Von der braunhaarigen kam ein leichtes Schnauben.

„Der Herr versucht den Wodka bestand des Clubs allein zu leeren." sagte sie nur was bei James zu einem Lachen führte.

Beide sahen sich einige Zeit an, und gerade als Katie sich dazu durchringen wollte etwas zu sagen, wurden sie gestört.

„Kateee Schätzcken! Woo it meine Süüße?"

Katie schlug ihre Hände vors Gesicht.

„Oh Mike." hörte James sie murmeln während eine taumelnde Gestalt über den Parkplatz auf die beiden zu kam und schließlich Katie mehr oder weniger grob in seine Arme zog.

„Wer bissn duuu?" nuschelt Mike und betrachtete James dabei, er kniff seine Augen regelrecht zusammen.

„Mike du tust mir weh!" sagte Katie und versuchte sich gleichzeitig aus dem Griff des stark Angetrunkenen zu befreien.

„Datt isch meine Schätzcken! Alto lass dene Poten von ihr, sonst.." kam es von Mike während er gleichzeitig von irgendwo seinen Zauberstab hervor zog und mehr schlecht als recht auf den schwarzhaarigen zielte.

„Mike hör auf, spinnst du jetzt total!" herrschte Katie Mike an und versuchte noch mehr sich aus dessen Griff zu winden.

„Oh Mann." sagte hingegen James und seufzte leicht.

„Hör zu Kumpel, leg den Stab lieber weg bevor du dir ein Auge ausstichst." versuchte er den betrunkenen zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Isch ha disch gewant." sagte Mike und kniff dann beim Zielen ein Auge zu bevor er versuchte einen Fluch zu sprechen.

„Stupp..."

Doch James war schneller, er machte ein greifende Handbewegung mit seiner linken, dabei drehte er die Hand ein.

„Expelliarmus leniter."

Der Zauberstab von Mike drehte sich glatt weg aus dessen griff heraus und landete dann in James Hand.

Es vergingen einige alnge Sekunden, dann ploppte es jedoch vier mal und die drei waren von vier Personen in dunkelgrünen Umhängen eingekreist.

„Auroren Kommandos, keiner Rührt sich!" sprach ein großer Hawaiianer und überblickte dabei die Situation.

„Wer hat hier Magie benutzt?" fragte der Mann und James hob seine Freie Hand während er die mit dem Zauberstab zu einem anderen Auror hinhielt.

„Evans? Dabei sind sie doch einer der ganz Unauffälligen, was ist hier also los?" fragte der Hawaiianer.

„Das war wegen Typ hier, der hat im Club versucht sich mit Wodka zu ertränken..."

_Flashback_

Doch Katie hörte nicht wie James die ganze Situation erklärte, denn in dem Moment wo sie diesen Entwaffnungszauber sah, war sie wieder auf den Gründen von Hogwarts als die Endschlacht zwischen Licht und Dunkelheit stattfand.

Als die Schlacht begann und Dumbledore Alarm auslöste war sie gerade im Ministerium gewesen und dann ebenfalls mitgegangen um für die Gerechtigkeit zu Kämpfen.

Die Schlacht war hart, sie sah Freunde leiden und sterben, und beinahe wäre auch sie tot gewesen.

Ein Todesser hatte sie mit einem Schneidefluch erwischt und zu Fall gebracht, er war schon dabei den Todesfluch zu sprechen, da erschien jemand und entwaffnete ihn bevor er einen sehr mächtigen Schneidefluch sprach.

„Alles klar Katie? Bist du Okay?" fragte ihr Retter dann und sie sah das es Harry war der sie gerettet hatte.

Er hatte den Todesser auf kuriose Art entwaffnet in dem er eine Art drehende und greifende Bewegung mit seiner freien Hand gemacht hatte.

Seit dem hatte sie diese Art Entwaffnungszauber nie wieder gesehen, bis gerade eben.

_Flashback Ende_

„...und da habe ich ihn schnell und ohne Aufsehen Entwaffnet damit es zu keinem Zwischenfall kommen konnte. Und dann seit ihr hier aufgetaucht." beendete James seine Erklärung über das was hier geschehen war.

Der Anführer der Auroren nickte langsam und deutete denn auf den Betrunkenen Mike Stoakes, worauf der sofort von zwei anderen Auroren in die Mitte genommen wurde.

„Gut, wir nehmen den Haole mit damit er seinen Rausch ausschlafen kann. Auf eine Anzeige wird verzichtet da so weit nicht passiert ist." erklärte der Hawaiianer ehe sie verschwanden und James mit einer sehr stillen Katie Bell alleine auf dem Parkplatz zurück blieb.

„Mann Oh Mann, wer hätte gedacht das der Abend noch so aufregend wird, oder?" kam es von James, der versuchte die ganze Situation etwas aufzulockern.

„Harry!" flüsterte Katie dann jedoch und der schwarzhaarige zuckte zusammen als wenn er geschlagen worden wäre.

Schnell überwarf er seine Möglichkeiten, dann aber dachte er nur, jetzt wo das Kind schon in den Brunnen gefallenen war, konnte er auch nichts mehr dagegen machen.

„Was hat mich verraten?" fragte er stattdessen.

„Der Zauber mit dem du Mike gerade entwaffnet hast, nur bei dir habe ich ihn je gesehen."

James seufzte und drehte sich zu seinem Wagen um.

„Steig ein, oder hast du noch was vor?"

Es dauerte ein zwei Sekunden ehe Katie der Aufforderung nachkam und in seinen Wagen gestiegen war und er losfahren konnte.

Beide schwiegen während James den Wagen durch das nächtlich Honolulu steuerte.

„Wie kam es das du an Bord meines Flugzeuges gelandet bist?" fragte der schwarzhaarige schließlich da ihm die Stille langsam auf die Nerven ging.

„Ich hatte ein Quidditschspiel mit der Englischen Nationalmannschaft in Japan, wurde aber Verletzt und die Heiler untersagten jede Art von Magischen Reisen, und da ich danach sowieso Urlaub machen wollte hatte Mike die Idee mit Hawaii und so sind wir in deinem Flugzeug gelandet."

„Du fliegst für das Nationalteam, Respekt Katie."

„Ach es geht, ich hab es nur bis auf die Ersatzbank geschafft und musste dann im letzten Spiel wirklich ran. Ein Klatscher hat mich dann erwischt und mich K.O. Gehauen. Erst nach ende des Spieles bin ich wieder zu mir gekommen mit einer Platzwunde am Kopf die schon versorgt wurde."

„Und trotzdem sagte man dir das du magische Reisen meiden solltest." schlussfolgerte James und Katie nickte.

„So, du Verdienst deinen Lebensunterhalt also mit Quidditsch. Bei welchen Verein bist du denn gelandet? Cannons vielleicht?" fragte er und grinste sie bei der zweiten frage an.

„Die Cannons, die sind noch immer so Grottenschlecht wie vor 100 Jahren. Nein, ich bin bei den Sterling Quicksilvers, welche eigentlich ganz gut sind. Doch langsam wird mir das alles auch zu viel gebe ich zu."

„Katie, wenn du jetzt so einen Spruch los lässt das du zu Alt bist, dann fahr ich an die Seite und tunk dich am Strand unter bis du wieder bei Sinnen bist!"

Katie sah James recht entsetzt an, auch wenn er am grinsen war.

„Also, mit meinem Alter hat das eher weniger zu tun, also beruhige dich. Nein, es ist eher so das ich keinen Spass mehr am Quidditsch habe. In der Liga geht es nur noch ums Geschäft, der Spass am Spiel zählt nicht mehr. Immerhin habe ich weil ich gerne Spielte den Weg zur Profispielerin nach Hogwarts eingeschlagen."

„Und wenn du die Liga wechselst, würde dir das helfen?"

„Weiß ich nicht Har...James." verhaspelte die braunhaarige sich.

„James stimmt schon, ist immerhin mein zweiter Vorname gewesen, also bleib dabei."

„Okay, wobei ich mich frage wie du bis jetzt wirklich gelebt hast, seit der Schlacht und deinem Verschwinden."

Der schwarzhaarige schwieg und hatte einen nach außen hin deutlich Nachdenklich wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck, deswegen wartete Katie ab während der Wagen durch die Nacht fuhr und schließlich auf eine eher unbefestigte Straße abbog und schließlich vor einem Haus hielt.

Ein paar Minuten später saß die braunhaarige auf James gemütlicher weißen Couch mit eine Glas Cola in der Hand während der Hausherr ihr gegenüber auf einem Sessel saß.

„Ich lebe hier eigentlich sehr gut Katie, ich bin jetzt 29 Jahre alt, werde bald 30 und habe ein gut laufendes Geschäft bei dem ich immer Fliege und so etwas mache das ich immer gerne getan habe.

Dazu lebe ich jetzt seit gut Neun Jahren auf dieser Wundervollen Insel, die dazu noch ein unabhängiger Magischer Staat ist, und die es nicht im geringsten Schert wer ich mal war."

„Wer du einmal warst, siehst du es wirklich so?"

„Oh ja, nach der letzten Schlacht als ich mit dem Blut von mir teils völlig Fremden besudelt war und mit ansah wie die Leute auf den Leichen der Gefallenen sich in die Arme fielen wollte ich jeder sein, nur nicht Harry Potter."

Die Bitterkeit in den Worten erschreckte Katie.

„Deswegen bist du gegangen! Aber da war doch sicher noch mehr, oder?"

„Ha." lachte der schwarzhaarige auf.

„Nach der Schlacht als ich im Schlafsaal saß kam Ginny zu mir und schwärmte von dem Leben vor das sie an meiner Seite führen würde, und wo "Wir" überall hin müssten wegen den ganzen Ehrungen."

„Oh Merlin, das muss für dich wie Folterung sein, ich wusste schon damals das du von solchen Sachen nichts gehalten hast. Du wolltest nie im Mittelpunkt stehen."

James Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher und er lächelte Katie an.

„Schön das es doch noch jemanden gibt der sich daran erinnert. Ginny schien das damals vergessen zu haben, wobei, was machen sie und die anderen heute?"

„Ginny, ist Unverheiratet und wartet so wie sie mal sagte auf den einzig wahren richtigen. Wobei ich mal denke sie meint damit dich, trotzdem hat sie laut dem was ich gehört habe wechselnde Partner. Der Scherzartikel laden der Zwillinge ist in ganz Europa und Amerika bekannt, vor Fünf Jahren haben sie sogar Zonkos übernommen. Fred hat Alicia Spinnet geheiratet und sie haben schon ein Kind, George hingegen ist noch Unverheiratet. Deine beiden Freunde Ron und Hermine sind ebenfalls Verheiratet, und zwar Miteinander."

„Nicht überraschend Katie, nach der Schlacht als ich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geschlichen bin haben die beiden Versucht sich beim Knutschen gegenseitig zu verschlingen."

Katie kicherte aufgrund seines sehr Sarkastischen Tones.

„Bleiben wir aber mal bei Ron. Du hast mich ja vorhin damit aufgezogen wegen den Connons, dann rate mal wer da inzwischen als Hüter spielt."

James Gesicht entgleiste.

„R...Ro...Ronald Weasley spielt auf professioneller Basis Quidditsch!"

„Ist aber so James, ich nehme an das irgendwie auch dein Name eine Rolle gespielt hat, immerhin wart ihr beide beste Freunde wie die ganze Magische Welt wusste. Hermine hingegen arbeitet als Lehrerin für Geschichte in Hogwarts."

„Passt irgendwie, Die Geschichte von Hogwarts kannte sie ja immerhin seit der ersten Klasse auswendig." murmelte der schwarzhaarige und stand dabei auf und ging in die Küche, zurück kehrte er mit zwei Flaschen Miller, wovon er eine Katie gab.

Die nahm es und roch kurz daran bevor sie einen Schluck nahm.

„Und du James, was war nachdem du "Geflohen" warst? Du sagtest das du seit etwa Neun Jahren hier lebst, was war denn davor?"

„Ich bin erst einmal in die Muggelwelt abgetaucht und habe dann die Britischen Inseln verlassen und habe mir Asien angesehen, anschließend die USA."

„Und am Ende bist du hier angekommen und geblieben, hab ich recht?"

James nickte.

„Genau, ich kam hier her und verliebte mich in das Meer, den Strand und den Sonnenuntergang. Ich habe dann angefangen mir hier ein Leben und ein Geschäft aufzubauen, Magie benutze ich kaum, außer bei kleineren Gelegenheiten."

„Du meinst wenn du z.B. Frauen in Not rettest!"

„Also wirklich in Not konnte man das bei dir eigentlich nicht nennen. Auch wenn ich sagen muss das ich nicht verstehe warum du mit diesem Kerl zusammen bist, wie kamst du an den?"

„Mike, er ist wie ich bei den Quicksilvers, nur das er da auf der Ersatzbank sitzt. Irgendwann sprach er mich an und lud mich zum Essen ein, das mit dem Wodka kam erst viel später raus, er hatte es immer vor mir verborgen. Ich mochte ihn wirklich, aber von wirklicher Liebe würde ich vor allem nach heute nicht mehr sprechen. Auch werde ich mich von ihm trennen, ich kann das einfach nicht mehr mit machen."

James erhob sich und setzte sich dann neben Katie als er hörte wie traurig ihre Stimme klang, er legte einen Arm um sie.

„Du hast das auch nicht nötig Katie, das du so eine Behandlung ertragen musst." sagte er sehr ernst worauf sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter legte und James dabei in die Augen blickte.

„Ich werde dafür sorgen das deine Zeit hier einfach nur Wunderschön wird Katie, das verspreche ich dir."

Seiner Worte ließen sie zwar lächeln, doch es war ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Der Rückflug geht morgen, bzw. heute Abend." gestand Katie.

„Dann werde ich eben dafür sorgen das deine letzten Stunden hier so schön wie nur möglich werden."

Noch bevor die Sonne aufgegangen war sind die beiden zu Katies Hotel gefahren und haben ihre Sachen geholt, um das Aus checken konnte sich ja auch Mike kümmern hatte die braunhaarige nur gesagt.

Den Sonnenaufgang erlebten sie dann am Strand während James Katie eine Surfstunde gab.

Zu Mittag führte James sie ins Restaurant des Hawaii Hilton, doch die Zeit endete irgendwann und James brachte Katie zum Flughafen wo er sie so weit begleitete wie es ging.

„Das war es, Zeit für den Abschied." flüsterte Katie ehe sie sich straffte und den schwarzhaarigen ansah.

„Was wird jetzt Katie, wie sehen deine Pläne aus?"

„Nächste Woche sitze ich wieder auf meinem Besen für ein Benefizspiel gegen die Lehrer von Hogwarts."

„Ich hoffe ihr gewinnt Katie, aber halte dich von den Klatschern fern." sagte er und bekam für den Kommentar einen Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen ab.

„Idiot." murmelte sie nur.

„Nein im Ernst Katie, du weißt jetzt wo ich bin und du bist bei mir immer Willkommen. Das meine ich wie ich es sage, also pass auf dich auf."

Seine Worte klangen auch sehr ernst und Katie war völlig perplex, dann lächelte sie jedoch und nickte, und ehe sie sich versah hatte James sie Umarmt.

Dann erklang die Durchsage für den Flug und die beiden mussten sich trennen, James sah Katie nach bis sie nicht mehr zusehen war, er wartete sogar bis das Flugzeug gestartet war.

„Zurück zum Alltag." flüsterte er nachdem das Flugzeug in den Himmel aufgestiegen war und seufzte schwer.

**+#+#+#+#+#+#+**

„Aber Katie, mein Schätzchen, rede doch wieder mit mir!" bettelte Mike seit sie in London aus dem Flugzeug gestiegen waren und nicht mehr hundert Leute in ihrer nächsten nähe gewesen waren.

Denn während des Fluges hatte er sich noch ganz normal Verhalten bis er langsam merkte das ihm die Eiskalte Schulter gezeigt wurde.

„Nenn mich nicht Schätzchen Stoakes, wir beide sind geschiedene Leute."

Katie genoss es wie das Gesicht von Mike regelrecht entgleiste.

„Aber..aber...Schatz!"

„Nichts da mit Schatz, sprich mich ab jetzt nur noch an wenn es sein muss und komm mir nur noch beim Training und bei den Spielen unter die Augen!"

Am ende war sie nahe dran zu brüllen und konnte sich gerade noch beherrschen und ließ ihren Ex lieber einfach stehen.

Als sie aus dem Flughafen heraus war war sie sich aber über eines klar, und zwar das sie gerade genau richtig reagiert hatte.

Und doch war da etwas anderes das zweifel in ihr Aufsteigen ließ, etwas das aber nicht mit Mike Stoakes zu tun hatte, das wusste sie.

**+#+#+#+#+#+#+**

Vier Tage war es jetzt her das Katie Hawaii verlassen hatte, und James, James hing in den Seilen.

„Gott siehst du Scheiße aus." sagte Asuka die vor ihm Stand und ihn von oben bis unten betrachtete.

„Weiß ich!" murrte der schwarzhaarige missmutig.

„Kannst du etwa noch immer nicht schlafen?"

„Nein ich kann noch immer nicht schlafen, und das seit vier Tagen."

Die Japanerin begann zu grinsen.

„Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar warum das so ist, oder James?"

Der ließ sofort die Schultern und den Kopf hängen.

„Ja ich weiß, ja ich weiß das ich ein Trottel bin das ich nichts zu ihr gesagt habe! Ja ich weiß das ich ein Trottel bin weil ich zuließ das sie ins Flugzeug gestiegen ist."

Asuka legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und sah ihn liebevoll an.

„Dann weißt du doch was du zu tun hast James, also zögere nicht und tu was richtig ist." sagte sie bevor sie James begann in Richtung seines Hauses zu schieben.

**+#+#+#+#+#+#+**

Das Stadion von Hogwarts war um mehrere Tribünen erweitert worden und war brechend voll mit Schülern, Eltern und ehemaligen.

Die Magische Presse berichtete über das ganze Spiel in ganz Europa wo Zauberer und Hexen in ihrem Häusern und Wohnungen saßen und das ganze per Magischem Radio Verfolgte.

Mehr als ein Jahr hatte die Planung für dieses Spiel gedauert, und es hatte sich gelohnt.

Jedenfalls empfand Katie das so während sie mit dem Quaffel in Händen versuchte zu den Torringen zu gelangen vor denen der Lehrer für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe Charly Weasley wartete und bis jetzt sehr gut gehalten hatte.

Da erklang aber plötzlich ein lauter Pfiff der verkündete das dass Spiel vorbei war, die Sucherin der Lehrer Madam Hooch hatte dem Schnatz gefangen.

**„Das Spiel Lehrer von Hogwart gegen Ehemalige von Hogwarts endet nach 3 Stunden und 22 Minuten und einem Ergebnis von 490 zu 480 für die Lehrer."** verkündete der Stadionsprecher.

Katie glitte zu Boden wo sie dann wie der Rest ihres Teams begann zu Applaudieren, den Quaffel lies sie einfach liegen wo sie ihn hat fallen lassen und ging dann langsam Richtung Umkleideräume.

Eigentlich hätte ihr das Spiel spass machen müssen, doch dem war nicht so gewesen, das Gefühl das sie beim Spielen hatte während ihrer Schulzeit war nicht wieder gekommen.

Dabei hatte sie genau darauf gehofft nachdem sie gestern mit ihrem Trainer gesprochen hatte der schon gesagt hatte das sie eine Menge Extratraining bekommen würde.

„Gutes Spiel Katie!"

Sie zuckte zusammen und fuhr dann herum.

„James? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ach, ich war in der Gegend, und jemand hat mir gesagt das heute hier ein gutes Quidditschspiel stattfinden würde." sagte er im Plauderton und versuchte dabei lässig zu wirken.

Katie jedoch war das egal, sie trat auf ihn zu und lehnte sich an ihn, worauf James sie sofort in die Arme schloss.

„Die Wahrheit ist, seit du ins Flugzeug gestiegen bist konnte ich nicht mehr schlafen, konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen weil du nicht da warst."

Deutlich spürte James wie Katie sich versteifte, doch das verging nach einigen Sekunden wieder, sie schlang sogar jetzt ihrer Arme um seine Hüfte.

„Es geht mir nicht anders, seit unserer ersten Begegnung im Flugzeug wusste ich das da etwas war. Doch auch ich habe es ignoriert, und zwar das ich mich da auf den ersten Blick verliebt habe." flüsterte Katie und krallte sich noch mehr an ihm fest.

„Würdest du mit mir kommen Katie, zurück nach Hawaii?"

„Ja, das möchte ich James."

Katie zig sich um und zusammen mit James verließ sie kurz darauf das Stadion, dabei begegneten sie Dumbledore, Ron, Hermine und vielen anderen aus der Vergangenheit.

Doch keiner erkannte ihn, für alle war er nur der Begleiter von Katie Bell.

„Sag mal, was ich dich schon die ganze Zeit mal fragen wollte, warum nennst du deine Firma Goose Aviation? Hat das was mit dem Tatoo auf deinem Rücken zu tun?" fragte sie als sie gerade die Gründe von Hogwarts verlassen hatten und dem Weg nach Hogsmeade folgten.

James lachte auf und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.

„Nein, das hat mit etwas anderem zu tun. Nachdem ich meinen Flugschein hatte suchte ich mein erstes Flugzeug, und meine Wahl viel auf eine recht alte Grumman G-21. Die hat dein Beinamen Goose, deswegen Goose Aviation." erklärte er.

„Ja, das ergibt Sinn." sagte Katie und musste deswegen Kichern.

**Epilog**

Wieder einmal war es soweit, in Hogwarts wurden die Briefe bereit gemacht die an die neuen Schüler geschickt wurden um sie einzuladen.

Hermine Weasley, Vizedirektorin, Professorin für Geschichte und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor betrat das Büro des Direktors und lächelte Filius Flitwick an der vor Sechs Jahren den Posten des Direktors übernommen hatte nachdem Albus Dumbledore in den Verdienten Ruhestand gegangen war.

„Sie sehen so gut gelaunt aus Filius, ist etwas besonderes geschehen?" fragte die braunhaarige während sie sich auf eine gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch setzte.

„Das kann man so sagen meine liebe. Ich habe die Briefe vorbereitet und dabei ist mir einer Aufgefallen der nach Hawaii geht. Zu erst habe ich mich gewundert, immerhin ist es selten das wir Schüler von so weit her einladen, doch dann habe ich den Namen gelesen und ich Verstand es." erklärte der kleine Direktor und reichte seiner Stellvertreterin den Brief damit sie den Empfänger lesen konnte.

**Emely Kathrin Potter**

**Blue Ocean Oase 111.**

**Honololu, Ohahu – Hawaii**

„Du meine Güte!" konnte Hermine nur sagen während Filius nickte und dabei grinste.

„Das ist aber noch nicht alles meine liebe, danach habe ich nämlich einen Blick in das Buch der Seelen geworfen. Und uns erwarten in zwei Jahren noch zwei Potters, Mark und William Potter." verkündete er seine Entdeckung.

„Oh Merlin, Zwillinge, und das wenn auch die Zwillinge von George und seiner Frau Megan eingeschult werden." murmelte Mine und ahnte schon das die nächsten Jahre sehr schwer werden würden.


End file.
